


Breaking down

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, heed the tags, this story is a little dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neil has done something to Billy to teach him a lesson, that he has done hasn’t in years. Having to revisit that made Billy scared to even keep going on in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again this story will be a little dark, so please heed the tags, if you like this story give some comments. The next chapter will be up in the next few hours.

It was a Saturday evening, Billy was in his room, reading a pop culture magazine while sucking on a lollipop.

Right now he was reading the a page on Star Wars and Harrison Ford, aka Han Solo. Billy smiles as he looks at the handsome pictures of the man. Harrison Ford was one of his top ten crushes.

After reading one more page, he checks his watch. It was close to 1:00. He was going to hang out with Steve today and he was honestly excited. Ever since he apologized and they started off slow with getting along with each other, they became friends. 

And Steve was Billy's only real friend. People like tommy and the other people like him weren't really friends, they were mindless dumbasses who just needed a leader. 

Billy hasn't told anyone about him and Steve's friendship, not even his sister, they would probably find it weird that Steve and him are friends.

He puts his magazine down and goes to the mirror, there he starts brushing his hair, putting some spray in it and a little bit of cologne on himself. He doesn't know why he's getting ready like he's going on a date, but always meeting Steve so they could hang out made him want to look his best.

"What I'm a teenage girl?" He mumbles to himself, while he decides witch of two rings he should put on. 

He grabs a packet of mint gum and pops a piece into his mouth. He ate a burger with a lot of onions an hour ago and he wants his breath to smell good when he's around steve.

He puts on a good leather jacket and shoes ready to walk out the door. But Max is standing in his door way. He huffs. "What do you want?"

"I need to go the arcade." She mumbles. "Correction you want to go the arcade, going to the arcade is a want. But going to school that's a need."

Max glares. "can you take me or not smartass?" 

"I don't know, can I?"  

"Why do always have to be such a jerk?" She groans. "Max you don't want me around your friends, so what's the point anymore, yes I apologized but you still tell me to stay away, why not ask Susan?" 

"She's at work, look just take me." 

"Can I at least get a Please?" 

"Fine please assho-" 

"What's going on here?" Both of them turn around and see Neil standing in the door way with his arms crossed. "Um nothing sir."

"Don't lie to me boy." Neil glares making Billy look down to the floor to avoid his heated glare. "Max what are you two arguing about?"

"I uh want to go the arcade." Neil nods and turns back to Billy. "Take her to the arcade." 

"But dad I..." Billy trails off as his father starts stepping closer to him, making him back up against the wall. "What did I say about back talk?"

"T-To not to do that sir." Billy sees Max give him a look of pity, witch he absolutely hated. "Dad that's okay I can just go to tomorrow."

"No max, he's your brother and he should be happy to do nice things for you. Besides he has nothing better to do, do you boy?"

"I was meeting someone sir." He says quietly. "Is that why you look like such a big faggot right now, huh got yourself all prettied up?"

Billy didn't know what to say, but soon he found his voice again. "I-I'll take her to the arcade sir." Neil nods and gets out of his face. "Good, then come back here. You and I need to talk." 

Billy nods and grabs his keys. "Yes sir, come on Max."

When they got in the car, Billy could tell Max was about to say something. But he cuts her off. "Max please, just don't say anything okay?" The girl nods and the drive to the arcade was silent, but the radio playing some music.

 

When Billy got home, his father was waiting for him at the table with a cup of coffee. "Sit." He says.

Billy nods and does what he says. Neil doesn't say anything for a few minutes, he just pours sugar into cup  and stirs. It makes Billy nervous and a little scared. A calm Neil is not always a good thing. Finally the man speaks. "Who are you talking to on the phone at night?"

Billy starts to tense, this is not good. 

"What?"

"I said who are you talking to on the phone at night?" He ask again eerily calm. "A girl I met at school sir." He's praying that he believes him. "Really? then they must be getting really creative with girls names now of days, I had no idea a girl could be named Steve."

Billy's heart rate starts to go up, he has to squeeze his leg so it wouldn't shake. "Who is steve Son?"

"He's just a friend sir, I met him at basketball practice." Neil takes a sip of his coffee and ask "We're you meeting him today?"

"No sir-"

"How many fucking times do I have to say don't fucking lie to me." He growls making Billy close his mouth. "Now were you meeting him today?"

"Y-Yes."

"Is that who you get pretty for, this steve? Are you his bitch? Because boys don't look the way you do when wanting to meet another boy. They don't look like faggots." Billy felt so small under his father gaze, feeling humiliated. 

"Billy we moved here for a good fucking reason, so I can fix you. Make you get rid of this disease. But apparently that faggot Paradise we once lived in still affects you. I'm disgusted and you should be too."

Billy actually felt angry at his father words, Neil is always reminding him why they moved away from California, always saying there was something wrong with Billy and Billy was fucking sick of it. 

"Dad there is nothing wrong with me, I'm fine!" Neil seemed a little surprised that Billy was talking back to him. "Boy don't fucking talk to me like that, yes there is, but that place brainwashed you with their liberal bullshit into thinking that the way you are is okay!"

"I am okay! There's clearly something wrong with you, a real fucking father wouldn't do this their son. So what if I'm a damn faggot dad? I'm still your dam son!"

"No fucking son of my is a faggot, do you understand?" Billy refused to answer, witch made Neil anger. "I said do you understand!?"

Billy gave him a heated glare, before saying. "Fuck you, like it or not I'm fucking Queer." 

Suddenly Billy's chair was knocked over while he was still in it. Neil then grabs him and starts to repeatedly punch the boy, then gave him a kick in the groin. 

Billy groans in pain, then is thrown to the floor. He gets two hard kick to the ribs, making him give a short scream. Neil forcefully pulls up him again and drags him to Billy's bedroom. 

He punches Billy again then bangs his head against the wall two times. "You wanna see what happens to faggots, wanna know some of the reasons they become faggots? I should remind you.” Neil kicks Billy into the bed, then pulls his hair. 

"I'll fucking show you."

Neil starts taking off his clothes. "NO!" Billy starts fighting back, kicking, punching and screaming out for anyone to help, but Neil hits him on the head hard enough for him to be knocked him out. 

Neil gives a heavy breath and resumes to take off Billy's clothes.   
_

When it was over, Billy was lying on the bed completely frozen, naked and shivering, blood between his thighs, not a lot, but enough. Neil was pulling up pants and tucking himself in. 

He awaken when Neil was finish with him, he shivered feeling humiliated, scared, helpless and most of violated. 

"I'm going to go pick up Max from the arcade." He says casually like he did nothing wrong. "While I'm gone, think about this lesson Billy." Neil goes out the room, leaving Billy by himself. 

Billy doesn't know how long he laid there but it must of been for a good while, because soon he hears a knock at his door. "Billy." 

It was max 

"Billy it's me...is everything okay? Neil picked me up." Billy tried to say something but he couldn't, he was still in shock, he felt like jumping out the damn window. He was hurt physically and mentally. 

"Billy?" She's sounding worry. "M-Max?" It comes out as a sob and he doesn't realize. The door opens and Max comes in. She sees Billy laying on the bed, naked, bruised, blood on his legs and thighs. Max nearly screams.

"Billy, oh my god what happened, what did he do!" Billy couldn't answer, he let out another sob and curls himself into ball. "p-please just go, go." He groans in pain and starts to feel dizzy.

"Billy, what happened?" She feels herself start to cry and Billy almost couldn't stand it. "Max!"

She turns around and sees Neil. "Go to your room, Billy is fine." 

"No he isn't it, what did you do, you asshole!" Neil glares and went over to her, he snatches her wrist in a tight grip. "Young lady you will not speak to me like that." He says deadly. 

"Let go!" She gives a hard kick to his shin, he curses and lets her go, she takes off running, she runs down the hall and closes the hallway door. 

She locks it and Neil bangs on the door. "Max opened this door or you're fucking grounded for a month!"

Max runs to the phone and quickly calls the police. "Hello Hawkins police station."

"Please send help, my dad hurt my brother, he's needs help, please!" 

"MAX GET OFF THAT PHONE!" Neil started banging harder. 

"Hurry!" 

"Okay we'll send over police right away, address please." After max gave the address, she hung up and dails another number. "Hello?"

"Steve it's me max, I need help." 

"Max what's going on? Are you okay, are you hurt?" 

"No it's Billy, my step dad did something to him." She sobs. "Max it's okay, I'm on my way there Okay?" Steve hangs up and Max prays that they get here in time before Neil breaks down door. 

When people get there, the police park outside and one of them run to the door. It was chief hopper. 

He kicks the door open and runs inside, he sees Max huddled in a corner, knees to her chest. "Max what's happening?"

"Neil, h-he's hurting him. He stop banging the door to hurt him." Her eyes were red from crying. Hopper goes to the hallway door and kicks it open to. He goes to each room, he stops at Billy's room and there he sees Neil Hargrove standing over his naked son's bruised body, yelling and give a hard kick

"Hey!" 

Neil stops and turns around, he sees the chief of police rushing towards him. Chief gets him down to the floor with a good hard punch, then gets on top of him.

"You fucking try anything and I will end you." He growls out. Hopper gets the cuffs on him and stands him up forcefully. "Officer how I handle my son is none of your business, I'm disciplining him!"

"Kicking the crap out of him isn't going to do nothing for him, you piece of shit." He drags Neil out the door. 

On his way out Neil glares at Max, Max glares back. 

In a few minutes, an ambulance gets here and so does steve. Max rushes out to him, "he's hurt, he's really hurt." 

"What did he do to him?"

"I don't know." In a few minutes, steve sees Billy coming out the house on a stretcher. "Excuse me since you two know him can you ride in the truck, it's always better for victims to have someone close to them during this type of experience." Both Max and Steve flinch at the word victim, but nod. 

They follow the men pushing Billy to the truck and Billy sees Steve. "S-Steve?"

"It's okay Billy, everything will be okay. Me and Max will be with you the whole time okay?" Steve gets a weak nod from the other boy and he's loaded onto the truck.

Inside they put a oxygen mask on him and look over his wounds. The boy is shivering and whimpering from their touches, he tries to pull away, but they hold him still. "Son please keep still."

"No, no." He breathes out. His shivering starts gettting more intense. "Young man were done checking over him, you think you can give your jacket to him, he seems cold." 

"Oh yeah sure." Steve takes off his coat and hands to the man. He puts over Billy's body like a blanket, it seems to work a little. 

"Billy do you remember what happened?" The nurse ask, the only response they get is more shivering and a sob. "Son please be calm okay, we won't talk about it now if you don't want to." 

Suddenly Billy reaches his hand over and tries to take a hold of Steve's, steve notices and takes hold of it, rubbing it soothly. "I'm here for you Billy, it's okay." He says softly. 

 

At the hospital Max and Steve waited two hours, they gave Billy a x-rays, some CAT scans and did more examinations. In the meantime Max called her mother to tell her what happened.

She said she can get there as soon as possible. 

After some more waiting, a doctor came out and went to them. "You're with Billy Hargrove right?" Both nodded. "What's wrong with him?" Max ask desperately. "Well he has three broken ribs, concussion, broken cheek bones and fractured femur. And um well...we checked another part inside of him and he was sexually assaulted."

Both of them felt frozen to the place they were standing. "You mean by....?" Steve trails off. The doctor nods. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry. We’ll be testing him for any diseases.” Both of them didn't know what to do. Steve went through so many emotions. "Angrier, confusion, frustration, disgust and finally sadness. 

Anger at Neil Hargrove and sadness for Billy, Billy already had a lot problems, the last thing he needed was to be sexually assault especially by his own damn father. Steve wants to take his bat and bash it into his head until he was dead.

"C-Can we see him?" Max ask. "Yes, you can but he's not too responsive right now, his mental state is fragile, he's prone to get triggered easily." The doctor leads them to Billy's room and they go in. "Try not to make it too long, Okay?" They both nodded and went over to the boy in bed.

"Billy it's us. How are you feeling?" Steve ask him. Billy looks at them with wide, sad eyes. He then looks down to the floor in shame and embarrassment. "Did they give you anything for the pain yet?" 

The boy looks like he's thinking before nodding. "Me and max will be staying here as long we can okay? Do you want anything?" Billy bites his lip and shakes his head. 

Steve sees his coat on the bed with Billy, next to him. "Oh um here, I'll move that for you." When he was about to move the jacket, Billy clenches onto it tightly, not wanting to let go. 

"You want it?" Billy nods. Steve gives a soft smile and lets it go. "You can have it, anything to make you comfortable." 

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Max ask, Billy nods and gently grabs her hand, letting her know he's okay for now. 

"Billy, is this...has he done anything like this before?" She ask quietly. Just the mention of that man made Billy's heart rate go up, he started to look very panicked, the monitor started to beep a little faster. 

Max steps back looking scared, a nurse came in. "What happened?"

"I-I just..." max didn't know what to say. The nurse sighs, "look why don't you two come back in a hour when he's calmed down okay?"

They nodded and started to leave the room, but Billy grabbed Steve's hand tight. The look in his eyes were fear and helplessness. 

"It's okay I won't leave, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Billy was laying in his hospital bed, staring up at the celling, he felt nervous and anxious. 

Soon a nurse came in with a tray and glass. "How are you this morning Mr.Hargrove?" She ask sweetly. Billy looks at her and doesn't say anything. "Well if you’re doing good, would you be ready to eat some breakfast?" Billy thinks about it before nodding. 

"Good, we have eggs, toast and bacon, how does that sound?" Billy only gives her a shrug in response. The nurse sets up the tray table for his bed and then sets his food in front of him. "Do you need any help eating dear?"

Billy shakes his head. "Okay then, Well here's your fork and some pain killers are on your tray, take them after you eat all right?” Billy only nods. The nurse leaves the room and Billy stares at his food for a moment before deciding to eat. 

It was okay, the toast was a bit too dry though. As he's eating, he hears his door open again and to Billy's superise it’s the chief of police, Jim hopper. Billy had a few run ins with hopper, for speeding or for being drunk in public.

"Billy are you all right now?” Billy looks down at his tray and scrapes his food with his fork around his tray and just shrugs. Hopper grabs a chair and sits by his bed. "That toast looks so dry, are they too lazy put some jam or butter on it." He jokes trying to lighten the mood up, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Well the reason I'm here is because I need a statement from you, what happened?" Billy looked anywhere but hopper’s face, he clenched on his fork tightly. Hopper noticed the kid was getting nervous. "Look son I want to help you." He says while putting a hand on his shoulder and Billy immediately flinches away. 

Billy sinks down a little into his bed, he doesn't wanna talk about what happened yesterday, it brings too much pain, he just wants to forget it as quick as possible, but he knows that might never happened. "Billy please, I have to know to make sure he stays in jail." Hopper takes out his ticket pad and rips out a page then gets a pen from his pocket.

"Here you can write it down if it makes it easier for you." Billy gives a hesitant nod before taking the paper and pen. His hands shake as he holds the pen and gets ready to write. It takes a few minutes, but he gets the courage to write what hopper needs to know. After he writes he hands the paper back to hopper. 

Hopper reads it and as he reads his eyes get big. When he's done, he puts his face into his hand and sighs heavily. "Oh my god...that piece of shit. Fuck. Billy I'll do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't get out okay?" Billy looks at him as if he doesn't believe him.

Neil is smart enough to know how to get out, it's possible for him to get out with a light slap on the wrist and hurt Billy even more. "I swear Billy, he will not get out, you have my word son."

Hopper gets up from his seat ready to go, you need anything son?" Billy shakes his while looking down. "Okay, you try to take it easy all right? Get plenty of rest." With that hopper leaves. 

Billy puts his tray down on the little table beside his bed and pulls the covers over him more and lays his head down. He was still tired so he wanted to take a nap.

-  
Maybe taking a nap wasn't the best idea because, he was having a nightmare. He dreamed of Neil hurting him the same way he did yesterday. 

In that dream he was laying on the floor bruised and bloody, Neil sneering at him with disgust and he dreamed that neil was going to hurt Max next and he couldn't do anything, but lay on the floor and beg for him not to do it. Then Steve came in the house and saw him. Only he didn't help him, he laughed and mocked him for what happened, telling him he got what he deserved. 

He finally woke up when someone opened his door and called out his name softly. He opens his eyes and breathes a little heavily, he was sweating and shaking. 

He looks up and sees Max and Steve. "Billy are you okay?" She ask softly. When Billy looks at her and sees that she's not hurt, he feels relieved. That dream seemed so real to him. In her hands was a stuffed bear. It had black marble eyes, button nose and had a red bow tie. 

"I got you something, I know you might not be into these sorts of things, but my mom got me one when I had my tonsils removed." Billy stares at the bear curiously before reaching his hand out and taking it. Billy remembers his mom also getting him stuffed animals when he was younger and he loved it. They had a comforting feeling to them. 

He gives a smile to Max and says "thank you." In a whisper. Max smiles back, happy that her brother likes her gift. "My mom couldn't come, she has work but she'll try to come later." Max says with a little bit of hope.

"I see you still have the jacket with you?" Steve speaks up. Billy notices and blushes. "You can have it back-“

"No it's okay I meant it, you can have it, I got more at home." Steve reaches into his pocket and takes out five singles, handing them to max. “Here why don't you get us something from the vending machines?" She nods and takes the money then leaves the room. 

Steve sits down in a chair next to Billy's bed and takes his hand. Billy flinches, he still feels uncomfortable with being touch. "Billy the doctor told me you'll be staying for two weeks. when you get out, you can stay with me at my house. Would you be okay with that?"

Billy thinks for a moment before shrugging. "The doctor thinks it's best that you stay with me until you're comfortable going back into your house." Thinking about going back there made Billy almost shutter. That house wasn't his home anymore, it was a place of a very terrifying experience. "It's no trouble if you stay with me. My parents are barely home and I'm sure they won't care too much."  

Billy felt so weak right now, he's not even strong enough to go back into the house, he has to free load off someone. He looks down in shame. Steve rubs his palm again and gets his attention. “Billy you don't need to rush to recover mentally, you can take your time as much as you want. Because I know the emotional pain of this isn't going to go away quickly, okay?"

Billy takes a deep breath before whispering “Okay."

"When you get out, the doctor said it will also be best for you take therapy. I'll pay for you're sessions." Billy was about to protest but Steve stops him. "I can afford it trust me, I want to do this if it means you getting recovered. I know you might find therapy bullshit, but please give it a chance, okay?" 

"Okay." Billy whispers again.

"Remember Billy, you can take you're time with this."  
-  
After a week Billy is out of the hospital, steve picks him up at the front of the hospital and they go to his house.

Steve takes him to a guest room and tells Billy that he'll go back to his house to get his stuff. Steve even offered to get his Camaro. In the house Billy felt out of place.

He didn't think a person like him belonged in a nice home like Steve's. It's going to take some time to get used to living here. 

When he went back to school, it wasn't so pleasant. Living in a small town like Hawkins news travels fast. Almost everyone knew that Neil Hargrove was arrested for hurting his son.

Luckily they didn't know how he hurt him, but just knew that he hurt him. There was crazy rumors about Billy punching his old man and then fighting or Billy hurt Neil and made it look like he was abuse when the cops showed up.

Right now Billy was at gym, watching the other boys play basketball. He didn't feel like playing and the coach let him sit the game out, out of sympathy for him. He watched as Harrington make good shots and dodge the other players. He often forgets that steve is just as good as him when he plays.

He wants to play, but he just doesn't want any human contact. He still jumps back when someone touches him. Also he didn't feel comfortable with taking off his shirt and letting people see his bruises.

When he was in the locker room getting his stuff, tommy came up to him. Great that's just what needs, that ass kisser annoying him. "So dude heard you got into a fight with your Dad? What happened, miss curfew or some shit?” Billy ignores him as he packs his book bag. "Come on man talk to me, what did you actually loose a fight with him? Is this making you turn into some quiet bitch?"

Billy felt himself twitch.

"Usually you be on that court kicking ass, but today you seem like a punk." Billy clenched his fist, he was starting to tremble, this made tommy chuckle. "Billy Hargrove has daddy issues, who would of thought." Before Billy could do or say anything, he saw Steve rush over to tommy and pin him to the wall.

"Back. Off. Or I will kick your ass. Stay the fuck away from him." Steve growls while slamming him again into the locker. Tommy puts his hands up “Hey man calm down, since when do you care about him?”

"Just stop being a dick." With that steve shoves him away and goes over to Billy. "You okay?" Billy doesn't really answer, he grabs his bag and just goes.

At lunch, Billy sat by himself, not talking to or anyone. He just sat quietly and tried to eat his food. 

Steve was sitting with Nancy and Jonathan, looking from afar. Nancy and Jon seemed a little amazed that Billy Hargrove wasn’t being his loud, brash self. “He seems quite. I know he got into a fight with his father but what happened?” Nancy ask.

“I...can’t really tell you.” 

“Even if he did get into a fight with his father, I didn’t think it be possible for it to do this to him.” Jon adds. “He’s Billy Hargrove, usually nothing gets him this way.”

“Well everyone has a breaking point, even...” Steve trails off as he stares at Billy, the boy now had his tray pushed away, his head was down and his hands were in his hair in a tight grip. He was beginning to rock back and forth. Steve gets up and goes over to his table, leaving a questioning Jon and Nancy 

When he gets there, he tries to get Billy to look up at him. “Billy, Billy, what’s wrong?” Billy whimpers and let’s out a sob. “I don’t wanna be here.” He whispers. 

“Billy it’s okay-“

“No it’s not!” Billy felt like was he going to collapse, he almost did, but Steve caught him. Steve realized he was having a panic attack. He knows because he’s had some for a few months after fighting demodogs.

He needs to get him out of here now. Steve was a senior, so he could check himself out and take Billy with him “okay, come on. I’ll get you home okay?”

Billy shyly nods and Steve helps him walk out the cafeteria. 

While they’re walking, Steve whispers comforting words to him, 

telling him that he’s here for him and he won’t stop being there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Steve and Billy got home, steve walked him over to couch and sat him down carefully. "Billy is there anything you want me to do for you?" 

"B-Bath, I wanna a bath." 

"Okay, you can have that, come on." Billy stands up and follows Steve to the bathroom. There Steve opens the bathroom closet and gets out a towel, then gets some soap and sponge.

Steve even turns on the water for him. "While your in here, I’ll put some clean clothes on your bed, okay?" Billy nods and Steve leaves the room. 

Billy takes off his clothes and carefully sits down in the tub. He brings his knees to his chest and stares down at the water. He starts thinking about the last time he wanted a bath so quickly.

His mother wasn't there and his father was with him. His mother at the store getting Billy some ice cream and something special for dinner. He wished he went with her instead of staying there.

When he was with Neil on that day, the man was drunk and angry. That was the first time it happened. 

Billy’s mother came home and found him crying. He desperately begged her to give him a bath. To scrub off what Neil did to him. And she did, she did it while Billy was crying in the tub. He was 14 at the time.

It takes Billy a few minutes, but he finally starts bathing himself. He gets the soap on the sponge and starts scrubbing his skin. At first he did it at a normal paste, but the longer he looked at his bruises on his skin, he started scrubbing faster. 

Then he heard Neil's voice in his head, calling him filthy, disgusting and vile. So he started scrubbing even faster. He scrubbed so hard that his skin was started turning a little pink. Billy stops scrubbing and rinses himself off by soaking up some water with the sponge and squeezing it on himself. 

Billy wonders what's the point of this, he's never going get rid of the disgusting feeling Neil left him with. It's going to be stuck with him forever, but he still keeps scrubbing.  
-  
In 30 minuets Billy gets out of the bath and goes to the guest room he's staying in. On the bed he sees a black sweater and sweatpants. He dries himself off and gets dressed. He feels cozy and safe in the clothes. He smells nice fabric softener on it. 

He gets on his bed and gets under the covers. He lays there for a good while, enjoying how the blankets cover him, keeping him safe. Soon he hears a knock at the door. 

It was Steve. In one hand he had a bowl of soap and in another hand he had a steaming mug. "I brought you a snack. Some soup and hot chocolate. I made it out of habit, because I make this a lot when I have the kids over. Do you want me to make something else?"

Billy sits up and shakes his head. Steve goes over to him and gives him the bowl, then puts the mug down. "I also got you some socks yesterday." Steve goes to the drawer and opens it, getting the socks out. While Billy eats some of his soup, Steve bends down to his feet and gently grabs his foot.

Billy jumps and pulls it away. 

"Shit, sorry. Um do you mind if I put it on you?" Billy thinks before nodding. Steve takes his foot again and puts on his sock for him, then does the same with the other foot. "There, how does that feel?"

Billy kicks his feet a little and wiggles his toes. "Good." Billy says. Billy grabs his mug and takes a sip of his hot chocolate. "Thank you." He whispers. Steve smiles and says "you're welcome, do you need anything else?" Billy shakes his head. "Okay, but let know if you do." Steve leaves the room and Billy continues to eat his soup. 

After he eats his soup he lays back down to take a nap. This time when he sleeps, he dreams of steve and him on the sunny beach in california, enjoying the beautiful sun set. Steve pulls him close and kisses his head. Steve then buries his foot in a little bit of sand, making Billy giggle.

Steve pulls him up and they go in the water, they splash each other and enjoy the waves hitting their backs.

Billy was able to sleep peacefully for an hour.

When Billy gets up it was 4:00 Billy gets up and heads down stairs. He was expecting Steve to be there but he wasn't. 

He goes in the living room and there he sees a note on the coffee table. He picks it up and reads it. 

'Went to the store, be back soon-S' It read.

Billy puts the notes down and goes to the book case in the room. He felt like reading a bit. The teen looks through it and chooses a book. 'The Little Prince.' Title read. Billy goes over to couch and starts to read.

Billy loves to read, in his spare time he goes to library and spends a few hours there. But then he remembers how Neil would mock him for it, telling he was reading useless literature and how the fiction novels he read were nonsense.

His mother would yell at Neil about discouraging her little boy from reading. 

One time Neil actually ripped one of his books and Billy cried for at least an hour, his mother had to get him out of the house to calm him down. When they came back, Neil muttered. "That damn boy is too emotional." 

Billy always wondered what he did wrong to make his father hate him.

Billy read two chapters of the book and put it down to go read a different one, he'll finish that one later. He looks through the book case and settles on a magazine. It was an old music magazine on bands and artist. Once back on the sofa he begins to read it. In a while he gets to a page with a picture of George Micheal.

Now Billy wasn't the biggest fan of his music, but he was very much attracted to him. He remembers his mother telling him about the musician and showing him pictures. 

Billy was young and didn't have a particular taste in music yet, so his mother lets him listen to George Micheal’s songs and gives him a picture. Billy found to like the man's look a lot. So he puts the picture on his wall.

Neil saw it and he was angry. He yelled at the boy and slapped him. yelling that he's not raising a queer son and if even if the musician was queer, he wouldn't pick someone like Billy.

"You think anyone is going to want your pathetic ass, boy, you better fucking think again!" Neil shouted. 

Remembering that and seeing this picture made Billy grab on the page and rip it from the magazine. He tore it again and again until it was in smaller pieces. He then threw the magazine out of frustration. 

He started to think his father was right, he was pathetic and too emotional, no one would want him. steve probably doesn’t even want him.

How could he ever dream about having a perfect day on the beach with Steve when he's nobody special. Billy is thinking he should just leave so steve wouldn’t have to deal with him. 

In fact that's just what he's going to do. He gets up and goes to the door and opens it. It raining outside, but he doesn't care. He steps out and starts walking towards the exit of the driveway, he was starting to get wet. 

When he's almost there, Steve's car pulls up. Steve gets out and looks at Billy curiously, before rushing over to him. "Hey What are you doing out here? It's pouring."

Billy didn't really know what to say for an answer. 

"Come on lets get you back inside and I'll give you another set of clothes." Steve leads him back to the door. 

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want me here?"

Steve rubs his shoulder and gives him a reassuring look.

"Because I want to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, comment please. Also leave a kudo if you like this story


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted suicide in this chapter but nothing violent about it.

In the morning Billy went downstairs, freshen up and dressed. 

He was greeted by the smell of breakfast, he goes to dinning room and sees a plate of eggs and toast. Steve is by the coffee machine. When he sees Billy, he smiles.

"Hey, want some coffee?" Billy nods and goes to sit down, steve pours him a mug of coffee and sits it down near him. Then gets the cream and sugar.

"What about you, aren’t you gonna eat?”

"I already ate." Billy nods and takes the cream. After he pours a good amount, he starts adding sugar, a lot of sugar. "You want some coffee with your sugar?" Steve playfully teases. Billy blushes and stirs his coffee. 

Steve chuckles and sips his own coffee. "I'm just kidding, you can have it how ever you want." 

Billy nods again and puts one egg on a piece of toast and takes a bite. Yolk gushes out and gets on his chin. Steve grabs a napkin and reaches over. He wipes Billy's chin making him blush again. 

"Sorry if I made it too runny." 

"S'okay, like it like this." Billy mumbles and continues to eat. "Um Billy?"

"Hm?"

"Hopper needs you by the station." 

"Why?"

Steve hesitates but answers. "He needs you to more information on the...the stuff Neil did to you, so that way he stays in prison longer." Billy starting to feel scared he doesn't want talk about that stuff, he just wants to forget.

The sooner he forgets, the sooner he can get out of Steve's hair and take care of himself. "I-I can't, I don't want to.” Billy started to look like he was about to have another panic attack. But Steve quickly went over to and rubbed his shoulders to get him to calm down. 

Then he hugged him. "I'll be with you okay, you won't do this alone." Billy goes stiff and whispers an "okay." Steve realizes why he's so stiff and lets him go. Billy still doesn't feel comfortable with being touched and Steve's not mad at that, because he knows this is going to take time.

"You can finish eating and then we'll go, do you want to take your car or be with me in mine?" 

"Um you'r car." Billy says shyly. "Okay, you can do that." Billy feels embarrassed that he needs to ride with someone so he doesn't feel alone on his way there, but for some reason steve doesn't judge him and probably understands his decision. 

-  
When they got to the station, hopper was waiting out front. "You Ready?" Steve ask softly. The younger boy bites his bottom lip and nods. 

"Okay, let me or hopper know if you need a break or anything, okay?"

"okay." They both get out of the car and make their way to the door of the station. "Morning boys." Hopper says. "Billy how are you feeling?" 

Billy looks down and shrugs. Hopper puts a hand on his shoulder and Billy nearly jumps. "Sorry." Hopper takes his hand off of him. "Son when we go in there, you won't have to see him okay?"

"Let's just get this over with." Billy mumbles. Hopper nods and leads both of them in the building. 

Hopper stops by a table with doughnuts and grabs three. He gives one to steve and one to Billy. "Come on, my office is this way." They keep following him until they get to a door that's says 'chief.' Hopper opens it and gets them inside. 

The man puts down his doughnut on his desk and gets two chairs, setting them in front of the desk. The boys sit down and so does hopper. Hopper opens a drawer to his desk and takes out a tape recorder, notebook pad and pen.

Once he turns on the tape recorder, he focuses his attention on Billy. "You can start speaking when you're ready."

Billy takes five minutes to gather his thoughts before he decides he wants to speak. "W-What's the first question?"

"The sexual assault that occurred, was that the first time it happened?" Billy is silent for five seconds before answering. "N-No."

"When was the first time?"

Billy stops himself from trembling and takes a deep breath. "The first time it happened was when I-I was 14." Both Steve and Hopper paused at that, not believing what they just heard.

Hopper slowly nods and writes it down. "How did that happened?"

"My mom was at the house with me and I was telling her about my day. I-I told her what happened at school. I got an A on a spelling test and I had a crush on someone.”

"Who?"

"A boy at school." Billy remembers clearly, on that day he told Mom about his spelling test and was so excited because he was getting honor roll because of it and how this boy told him he was so smart.

it was a Hispanic boy that was his age and billy wanted to desperately hold hands with this boy and have ice cream with him

"Mom was proud of me for that test and she was happy that I found someone I liked. So she said she was going to make me a special dinner and get me some ice cream, she left and....Neil came home." 

He fiddled with his thumbs and sighs. "I...I was so happy that I told him about my day. I told him about the test, but he didn't seem to care. He was too drunk to." He starts remembering going up to Neil and telling him how he did so good on his test.

But the man only scoff and sneered at the young boy. 

Then he remembers Neil saying. "When you get a perfect score on a math test then I'll be impressed."

"Since he didn't care about my test, I-I told him about my crush a-and he got m-mad. He slapped me and started yelling."

On that day Billy cried from the slap his father given him while his father yelled. "My Son will not be a fag, do you understand me!" Billy got slapped again when he tried to protest. 

As everything was coming back to him, a few tears started to well up in his eyes. "I-I asked him why h-he was m-mad at about it and he got a-angrier. H-He t-then grabbed my arm and s-started pulling me towards his room.”

Billy now felt like he was going to throw up from remembering what happened in that room. "H-He did it. he did it and I b-begged him to stop. But he told me t-that is w-what happens to fags." He finishes off with a sob. 

Steve and hopper looked at the boy with sympathy. 

"My Mom got h-home and I-I begged her for a bath, I had to get what h-he did to me off my body. B-But it didn't go away." 

The boy kept crying and Hopper stopped the recorder. "Son you can go outside for a minute." Billy nods and gets up, going to the door. 

When he was outside, he was trying to find the bathroom to wash his face. When he did, he went inside and turned on the water to the sink.

He looked at himself in the mirror and he was a mess. He sniffs and wipes his red eyes. Men don't cry, his father would to say to him. Men who cry are weak and if you're weak, you're not strong to live in this world. That's what his father always told him when he cried.

When he steps out the bathroom, he was about to go back to hopper's office, but he saw something that made him blood froze. 

He saw two officers walking with Neil Hargrove in handcuffs. They walk to the bathroom Billy just got out of and the man glares at his son 

"You disgusting faggot." He whispers. 

"Hey! be quiet or you can forget about using the restroom and just use the broken in your cell." One of the officers say, then looks at Billy "Don't worry, you won't have to deal him anymore." And with that they go in the bathroom. 

Billy can't take this, he just can't. 

Billy goes back to the office and goes in. He immediately looks to steve. "C-Can we g-go home n-now?" 

Steve nods and gets up from his desk. 

But before they go out the door, hopper called to Billy. "Billy if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here or you can go to steve, okay?"

"Okay." 

Both of them finally leave the office.  
-

When they get home, Steve said he was going to pick up max from school and come back to make dinner. 

Billy gave him a nod and watch steve go outside to his car. Once Billy sees him drive off, he goes upstairs and goes to the bathroom. 

He takes a deep breath and opens the medicine cabinet, there he sees a canister of ibuprofen. He takes it out and opens it. 

He pours out a lot of pills and looks at them in his hand. Billy doesn't want to be here anymore and be a pitiful burden. He thinks Everyone will be better off without him.

The boy starts swallowing the pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please, it gives me motivation


	5. Chapter 5

When Max and Steve got to the house, they were carrying groceries bags from the store, Max suggested they make one of Billy's favorite foods, cheeseburgers with some homemade fries. 

Max even picked out Billy's favorite ice cream witch was rocky road. "Steve, how is he?" Max ask as they unload the groceries. "To be honest, I'm not sure. He did look a little spooked when we were leaving the station." 

"What scared him?"

"I don't know." Steve gets out the meat and starts opening the package. "Make sure you make them medium well, he likes them like that." Steve nods and starts to wash his hands. He was about to prepare the meat, but he decides he wants to check on Billy first, he's been quite since the ride home

"Hey max I'm going upstairs to see if your brother needs anything, you think you can turn on the oven for me?"

"Yeah sure." 

"Thanks." Steve dries his hands and gets out the kitchen to go upstairs. Once he was up there, he goes to Billy's room. He knocks first, but doesn't get an answer. He knocks again and still nothing. He opens the door and goes in.

Billy's not in his bed or anywhere in the room. Steve leaves the room and figures that maybe Billy is the bathroom again taking a bath. 

He goes to the bathroom door and sees it was close. "Billy, are you in there? Billy?" Steve starts to slowly open the door. The first thing he sees is Billy laying on the floor and next to him was a canister of Ibuprofen and it looked like a lot has been taken from it. 

Steve's eyes go wide in realization. "Oh shit, Billy!" He rushes over to him and kneels down. "Billy, please wake up, Billy!" Steve starts to shake him, but the boy wouldn't wake up. Steve checks his pulse. He was alive, but unconscious. 

Steve gets out of the bathroom and runs to the stairwell. "Max, call an ambulance, hurry!" Downstairs Max heard Steve call out to her and she waste no time going to the phone. 

After she does that, she rushes upstairs. "Steve, where are you?”

"In the bathroom!" Max hurried and stops at the doorway of the bathroom. She gasp and then goes over to her unconscious brother. "What happened?"

"He...was trying to kill himself. He took a lot of pills when I wasn't here." At first she looks at steve in disbelief, but then slowly comes to terms. "No, no, he can't do this. Billy, it's max please wake up" she gets no response, her eyes start to water and get red. "Please, wake up!" It came out in a sob. Steve sits Billy up and checks his Pulse again. "He's still alive." Max clenches on to her brother's shirt and lets out another sob. "Billy." She whispers, she hugs him and starts crying into his shirt. 

Steve gently pulls her away and lets her embrace him, letting her cry. As he listens to the sobs of the girl he starts to feel himself cry also. 

 

Soon an Ambulance gets here and they take Billy into the truck. Max and Steve rode with him on the way there. Max clenched her hand around Steve's for comfort, she held on to it as she watched her brother on the stretcher with an oxygen mask on him.

-

When Billy wakes up the first thing he sees is lights. Then hears a small beeping noise, He looks over and sees a monitor and it's hooked up to him. 

And he notices he's in a bed. It takes him a while to realize where he is. He's in the hospital again. Then he remembers what he did to probably end up here. 

He lays there in silence, just staring up at the ceiling, wondering how and why he's still alive. After laying there for quite some time, he hears the door open.

He sees familiar red hair and realizes it's max. "Billy?" She whispers. Max steps further in and closes the door, in her hand she had that same bear from the other night he was in here. "The doctor said you be okay and I wanted to check on you." She goes closer to him and gently grabs his hand. "I was so worried, I thought you were gone. Why did you do that?"

Billy didn't know how to answer, it all seemed like a blur to him, but he does gave her an answer. "It's a Too much. I'm weak and nobody shouldn't have to deal with someone as pathetic as me, not you or Steve." 

"Billy you're not weak." She says as she rubs his hand soothly, but Billy pulls it back a little. "Yes I am, I couldn't even stop him from doing that to me, I should of never provoked him, it's my own fault why this happened." Max felt her heart break when he said that, this was all Neil's fault, not Billy's

Her brother was just so damaged from what happened it made her want to scream, cry and hug Billy and let him know he’s not to blame for this. What happened to him was scary and she never wants it to happen again. "Billy that will never be you're fault, please don't ever say or think that. A father should never do that to their son, it's fucking wrong. You did nothing wrong, okay?”

It takes Billy a minute before nodding. Max then puts the bear next to him. "I called my mom and told her to bring it, I know he's not the best company, but it might help." Billy takes the bear and just feels the soft fur. "Thanks.” 

“Billy?"

"Hm?" 

"Can you also promise me you'll never do that again, please?" Billy nods, but he's not sure if he can keep that promise. Max starts rubbing his hand and smiles. "When you get out tomorrow, me and Steve will make you're favorite meal for dinner and we'll have ice cream. Rocky road, you're favorite."

"Really?" Max smiles wider. “then we'll watch movies and maybe go to the park the next day to have a picnic.” Billy smiles and continues to listen to all the fun things, they could do when he's better.

-  
After an hour, max left to go home with her mom and then Steve came in. He sat by Billy and gave him a little smile. "I'm glad to see you're gonna be okay." Then he frowned a little bit. 

"Max told me why you did it. Billy you shouldn't feel that I don't want to help you, you're not a burden." Billy squeezes his bear a little and looks down.

"Yes I am. you shouldn't care about me." Steve gently grabs the younger's boy's face and gets close. "But I do, I won't ever stop caring about you." Steve then gives him a soft kiss on the head, making Billy blush. Steve realizes what he did and pulls back. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers. 

"No...can you do that again please?" That kiss actually comfort Billy and he didn't flinch when Steve did it either. Steve leans down and kisses his head again. "Like that?" Billy nods and says "again...please." He ask, staring at steve with those baby blues. Steve nods and gives him more kisses.

Some on both cheeks and one more on his head, then he gave him a kiss on the lips. "Was That too much?" He ask. Billy shakes his head and gaves steve a shy kiss on the lips. "No it was perfect." 

Steve smiles and cups Billy face. "You mean so much to me." 

At that moment Billy felt so many butterflies in his stomach and pulls steve in for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudo


End file.
